The Breakup
by jacob-bella4073
Summary: this is the story, where bella breaks up with edward for jacob.
1. Chapter 1

Okay people this is my first fan fic here and this is gonna be the prequel to the actual story. This fan fic has an original character. This is NOT a Bella/Edward story 

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Edward's P.O.V 

I watched as she climbed into his car and drove away past the invisible line seperating me from the small town of La Push. I just could not belive she had chossen him over me. alice had never seen this coming, so it must have been a last minute thing.

I never suspected she would do this.

We were just heading toward my house to help my family pack everything up for our move out of Forks. When she told me to drive toward La push. That jacob would be waiting at the boundry line, that she wanted to say good-bye one last time. It NEVER occured to me that I would be the one she said good-bye to.

"Edward, Edward i'm so sorry" my sister alice called.

She had apperetly seen what had happened before the mutt showed up, but was too late.

"Edward how are you feeling?" Carlisle said his voice dripping with concern.

"Like I want to die " I said my voice holding no emotion just emptyness.

I ran the entire way home, clutching the engagement ring, the memories of the last few minutes running through my head.

I Never looked back, I did'nt care.

The love of my life had walked out takeing my heart with her.

I doubted I would ever get it back.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Bella's P.O.V

( eariler that day )

"JACOB!" I screamed. I did't even bother knocking I knew Billy was out fishing with Charlie, and Jake had called to tell me there was a extreme emergency and that I had to get to La Push right away.

Even though me and Edward are due to be married in a few day's I know I still and will always's love Jacob, and lately I have been having doubts about me and edward.

I was EXTERMY grateful Edward could not read my mind. Cause' if he did it would it would break his heart that everytime I zoned out I was thinking of the life me and jacob could have. Kids, was the main topic I focused on. I never really thought about having kids before but the more I think about it the more I seem to want them.

A pipe dream considering I'm marrying a vampire and soon will become one, cutting off all opitions of childrean in my future.

You don't Have to marry Edward. You could go to jacob, he can give you kids. And with him you don't have to say good-bye to your family and friends. My subconcious whisperd.

Quickly shaking off my thoughts at the sheer sillyness of them, I ran to Jacob's room to find him sitting on his bed with his head in his hands.

"Whats wrong, Jacob?" I ask frantic to know what is bothering him and what the big emergency is.He looked at me with huge bloodshot puppy dog eye's and whisperd so quietly I almost did'nt hear him.

And then it hit me.

All it took was two words.

Two words to completely shatter my heart and destroy all dreams of me and him ever being together.

" I imprinted."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jacob's P.O.V

This is just great.

My life just so figures.

I come to terms about the fact that the girl I love is getting married to a _bloodsucker_.

And THEN I find out I imprinted on her. No, it could'nt of been eariler that year when me and the leech were fighting for Bella's heart. Especilly since the fact that I still had'nt imprinted on anyone was a major part of the Leeches agrument. No, it had to be now, day's away from her wedding.

A wedding I RSVP'd to cause I could'nt bear the thought of breaking her heart if I did't show.

Now my heart is going to break even more, when I have to watch my mate marry another man.

This so sucks.

I have to tell her, but she problly won't belive me. I'v been trying to win her over for so long she'll think I'm lyeing. She dersevs to be happy and even if I can't see how but the bloodsucker makes her happy.

I can't tell her.

Even as I thought this I was dialing her number to ask if she could come to La Push because of a emergency.

This _is _an emergency.

Even if it is going to kill me to have her reject me again, she has to know.

But how do I tell her.

I sat down on my bed put my head in my hands and started to gently cry at the unfairness of the world to have me imprint on a girl that will never be with me.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Bella's P.O.V

I knew I was going to cry.

I could'nt even talk.

"What" I manage to croak out. My voice cracking on the one word.

" I imprinted" jacob said a little louder, and I could tell that he is just as upset about this as I am.

"who" I whisper.

I looked at him then. He looked back at me his eye's were hollow like no one was there.

I was going to cry,no matter what name he said I just could'nt accept the fact that I lost my jacob.


	2. chp 2

_I was going to cry,no matter what name he said I just could'nt accept the fact that I lost my jacob._

…………………………………………………………………………

Bella's P.O.V 

It seemed like an eternity until he finally answered, or tried to.

"Uh..I don't know how to tell you this Bella but, it's, it's it's, _oh, god!_ I can't do this!" Jacob exclaimed rather loudly " oh, forget I said anything, Bella. Go home to that leech!"

I was shocked that Jacob had reacted like this, but the shock did not cover up the anger.

" _NO!" _I replied before Jacob could say anything else. " I _deserve_ to know Jacob! You're my best friend, best friends tell each other things!"

It _was _a nice come-back, until Jacob said,

"Oh, yeah and you've been completely honest with me, Bella".

I had to admit he had me.

If I was honest with him, hell if I was honest with myself I'd tell him how much doubts I had about me and Edward. How I wish more and more everyday that it was Jacob I was marrying instead of Edward, but I could never do that now.

Cause' Jacob imprinted.

Probably on some beautiful girl who he will love and cherish for the rest of his or her life.

I hate her.

But why would Jacob have trouble telling me?

Oh, god he imprinted on someone I know and is afraid to tell me.

Please, please, please, _please_ don't let it be Lauren.

"Your right." I said so softly I barely heard it myself. " I haven't always been completely honest with you, but you can admit that I do deserve to know."

"Yes, Bella. You more than anyone deserve to know. Because it's you." Jacob said so softly I barley heard him.

"What?" I asked in complete disbelief.

"YOU ARE MY IMPRINT" he said sounding each word out as if he was talking to a 5 year old.

That did it.

All of a sudden I was up of the bed and leaning into Jacob and kissing him like no tomorrow.

But my bliss was short lived for next thing I know he's pulling away.

"wha…"

"Edward…."

We both said at the same time.

Edward my fiancé. Did he honestly think I still chose Edward? Not when I have not more been surer about any thing in my entire life.

I was ready to be Mrs. Jacob Black.

I was not ready to be Mrs. Edward Cullen.

"I chose you, you silly boy", I look up at him with the biggest grin on my face, only to see has a matching one on his face.

"If so, I have a plan," he said with a smirk

………………………………………………………………………

(A/N) okay so after that you just go back to the beginning where they break up in Edward P.O.V. so Jacob's plan was to get Bella to convince him to let her pack up enough cloths to last about two weeks then get him to drive to the la push boundary line to say "good-bye". There she tells him about her and Jacob, her doubts. Asks that one day he forgives her then drove off into the sunset. Happy ever after.

**But if you want to read a bit more read my one-shot **_**10-years after you broke my heart. **_**Which is all Edwards P.O.V. him and the Cullen's confront him cause' he's still mopey.**

**He doesn't try and kill himself; he's just really really depressed**


	3. The plan

_The plan_

A/N)- okay, so this is Jacob's PLAN. Or the part where Bella basically tells Edward to piss off. Starting at when they're in the car.

Disclaimer: I really don't own twilight, just copies of all three books and soon the 4th

………………………………………………………

Bella's P.O.V

Okay, Bella this is not the time to get nervous and freak out.

Jacob and me had gone over the plan several times, before I finally left the reservation.

I was currently sitting in my fiancé soon to be ex-fiancé silver Volvo. I kept glancing nervously over to Edward every other second. I was sure he had noticed but was being a gentleman and not bothering me until, I was ready to tell him what ever it was I needed to say.

Edward, always the perfect gentleman.

That was going to make this all the more easier.

NOT!

After what seemed like the 4000th glance, he finally said something.

"Bella, is there something you want to tell me?"

I was saved from being the first one to speak; it made it a little bit easier to say this, but not by much.

" Um, I need to go to La Push, to say…….good-bye" I said a little cautiously at the end.

" Well Bella, we are in a moving vehicle and I am a Cullen, if you don't remember I'm not allowed past the boundary lines".

He just was not gonna make this easy was he?

" Well, that's what I want. I need to just go to the boundary line and talk to Jacob tell him I love him and say that I'm sorry."

Yeah, sorry for not realizing my feeling's sooner. I said to my self inwardly

This _might _be harder than I thought.

But, thankfully he was speeding off towards La Push, faster than ever, before I could do something stupid like spill the beans right then and there.

………………………………………………………………………..

Jacob's P.O.V

I was pacing back and forth, back and forth.

I really hoped Bella didn't change her mind.

NO!

I could not think that. I had to keep my head clear, so he wouldn't suspect anything.

Okay she said I should try and hum a song. Hmm… oh, I got one!

_Mary had a little lamb_

_Little lamb_

_Little lamb_

_Who's coat was white _

_As snow_

_Mary had a little lamb_

_Little lamb, who just so happened to love the big ol' wolf!_

Wait, I was _pretty _sure that wasn't how the song went, but hey, the world's not exactly black and white.

I had been so caught up in my thought's about lamb's and wolves and Mary, I hadn't heard the car approaching. I quickly blanked my thoughts and acted as if I _wasn't_ jumping for joy.

It was rather difficult; honestly you try and contain yourself after learning the girl of your dreams……….is with the enemy. Always will be. No use hoping anymore.

I quickly covered up my thoughts and tried not to stare too much at Bella. Man, she was beautiful, and she'll look even more beautiful walking down the aisle, preparing to marry m……………the bloodsucker.

Smooth.

" Edward there's something I need to tell you" Bella said so softly and quietly I almost didn't hear her.

Well, show time.

……………………………………………………………………

Edward's P.O.V

I knew something was wrong.

Something was wrong the moment I picked Bella up from her house.

In the car all she could do was glance nervously at me every few seconds, sadness filled her eyes instead of the normal joy I found there whenever she was in my company. Nope, not this time. It was almost as if she was regretting something, before she even did it.

God, I wish I could read her mind.

"Bella, is there something you want to tell me?" I asked before I went completely insane in trying to figure out what was going on in that pretty little head of hers.

" Um, I need to go to La Push, to say…….good-bye" she said quietly, hesitant at the end.

Oh, so this was about the mutt.

She wanted to say good-bye to him one last time, did she? Fine, just one more time I get to rub his face in the fact that she's mine.

I tried to find his thoughts but only got a few words before he started singing some song about a lamb, and a girl named Mary.

" Well Bella, we are in a moving vehicle and I am a Cullen, if you don't remember I'm not allowed past the boundary lines" I say rather obviously.

" Well, that's what I want. I need to just go to the boundary line and talk to Jacob tell him I love him and say that I'm sorry."

This was gonna be fun, but not the whole love part. I have to constantly remind myself that Bella is allowed to love other people, she is not a possession.

As I rounded the curve, I saw the little puppy. He was pacing and it looked as if he had been doing it foe awhile.

His thoughts were………..oh……….he apparently was accepting the fact that the girl of his dreams was marrying a vampire. Interesting.

" Edward there's something I need to tell you" Bella said softly.

That didn't sound good at all.

Neither did the smug look that crossed the mutt's face before he covered it up with a bored expression.

………………………………………………………………………….

(A/N)- okay I'll update later with part two of the plan. I just got bored writing this right now. Stories coming along.

REVIEW!!!!!!!


	4. Continuation of the plan

_Continuation of the plan_

" _Edward there's something I need to tell you" Bella said softly. _

_That didn't sound good at all._

_Neither did the smug look that crossed the mutt's face before he covered it up with a bored expression._

………………………………………………………………………………...

Edward's P.O.V 

Something wasn't right.

I _knew_ with those eight little words something wasn't right.

I looked at Bella, her facial expression wasn't very encouraging neither was her tone of voice. But I couldn't bring myself to look away. If I did, I'd have to look at the mutt's face and see that cold emotionless look. I knew that the mutt should his emotions all too easy and he must be trying to hide something.

I listened into his thoughts and all he was thinking about was how stupid he thought I was for ever thinking Bella would ever love a heartless bloodsucker.

I being the fool I am, refused to believe that was true. I mean the mutt was just trying to trick me, right?

He had to be.

Bella continued to speak. " There's something I need to explain Edward, I love you. I'll always love you, but there are too many things I would have to give up for you. I never meant to hurt you, or lead you on but some things just……..happen".

If my heart could beat I swear it just skipped a hundred beats.

" Edward, I'm in love with Jacob." Bella said quietly, avoiding eye contact.

I could feel my heart in my heart.

" I'm sorry……"

" How? Why?" I asked trying to not lose control, and just run over there and shake some sense into her.

" I don't know, exactly. There are a lot of things Jacob can give me that you can't. And lately I've been having doubts. I was always a little worried about marrying you, but when I think about marrying Jacob all I feel is happy. I thought I never wanted to have kids but the more I think about it the more I want them, and you would never be able to give them to me. I will always love you and the rest of the Cullen's but, there are just too many things I would have to give up to be with you, and I'm not willing to give all of them up."

" So you go to the MUTT!!!" I yell the last word.

" You always knew I loved him."

"AS A FRIEND!!!!!" I shout at her causing her to flinch.

" I imprinted on her." Jacob said speaking up for the first time.

"What?" I ask confused. Then suddenly when I look into the dog's head there is only one thought in there: Bella.

The dog imprinted on my dear sweet Bella. The girl I was supposed to spend all eternity with.

I had lost her.

My undead heart shattered.

I looked at her, my brokenness and heartbreak showing in my eyes, covering up the love I will always have for her.

"You said you would always love me. That I was your everything. The mutt even admitted to not being able to compete with me." I asked with the last thread of hope I have left.

" And he never will be able to compete with you. Think of it this way, Jacob said he could handle a thunderstorm but couldn't compete with an eclipse. But eclipse's are only temporary, and once there gone everything is sunny sky's." she said with perfect clarity.

Suddenly I saw it. This was the only way for her to be happy. Once I'm gone she'll have a sunny sky. Me being here am just blocking the sun.

" Good-bye, my sweet Bella. I will always love you. No matter what I will always love you never forget that."

This time when I leave forks, I don't plan on coming back ever.


End file.
